


Dead by daylight: Nightfall

by Charlie_Ethans



Series: Dead By Daylight [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Ethans/pseuds/Charlie_Ethans
Summary: John Raymond is a detective who is too tired for his job, which doesn't help the fact that he is running out of money and soon may become homeless. all of this changes when a murder occurs in the small town of Ormund. A rumour has been going around that a group of teens called "the legion" has been roaming this town, will John figure out who killed the victim or will he become dead by daylight?





	1. The Winds Of Ormund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the legion and also the very beginning of my first fan fic, i have an overarching story in mind but you will have to stick with me. they won't usually be directly referred to as the legion but trust me they are

I was awoken by a loud knock against my cabin door, i could hear the loud roars of wind coming from the crack underneath. I pushed the covers of my bed off of me and sat up, feeling groggy and upset by the sound that woke me up. After a few moments of gaining consciousness, I threw on my jacket on top of my old calgary flames shirt and opened the door. Before looking at who it was I yelled out  
"what do you want?!"  
as soon as my vision focused on who was waiting beyond my doorway I had realized that it had be the shop owner just down the street; Mr Joseph Hodgson. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt and tie underneath, he must've been at the shop, however, Mr Hodgson looked terrified as if he had seen a ghost, this made my gut feel tight and tied up, I asked in a concerned tone of voice.  
"Joseph, whats up? You look like you'd seen a ghost"  
Joseph was wide eyed, it looked like he was having trouble spitting it out; This had not made my feeling any better  
"D-Detective Raymond! There's...i think there's been a murder"  
"You think?"  
"Y-yes, there's a pool of blood at the shop...i found it when i opened the shop up..."  
A pool of blood? I noticed he didnt say there was a body, he specifically said that it was a pool of blood, maybe it was a prank pulled by some kids, I had nothing to do though, so I guess i'll head out and check it.  
"If you suspect foul play then why didn't you call the cops?"  
I asked him in a calm tone of voice, i wasn't suspecting foul play but i didnt want to worry poor old joseph. Joseph darted his head around before walking to my house, deciding to sit himself down on my couch  
"I-i was too scared...what if they think i did it?"  
"Well did you?"  
"What? No! Listen, can you please come with me?"  
I don't have anything going on today. Maybe i could go to the shop to check it out. I need a few things anyway  
"Sure, you go ahead and i'll meet up with you in a bit okay?"  
Mr Hodgson nodded and left without a word, finally i was left alone. I put on some cleaner pants and went out the door, locking it on my way out. It was snowing once again, i could feel the cold wind and light snow against my face, this wasn't fucking worth it, i should've just stayed at home and watched TV, i'm not even getting paid for this bullshit. Whatever, whatever lets just get this over with and maybe Joe will pay you back. After a few more minutes of stepping through this snow i finally reached the shop, there was no Joseph in sight, maybe he was inside. As i put my hand on the cold door handle, it swung open, slamming against the hinges. Inside i saw what he had been talking about; there was a pool of blood on the floor of the shop, it was quickly drying up.  
"What the fuck?"  
I instinctively whispered as i took a few steps back, the blood wasn't completely dry, whatever did this was more than likely still here. I decided to take a few steps in the shop, looking around for any sign of human life, especially Josephs.  
"JOE?! ARE YOU HERE?!"  
There was no response, my anxiety started to rise, i could feel my blood pumping, i couldn't entertain the possibility of what happened to Mr Hodgson. I started to move around the large-ish shop cautiously, i kept moving slowly around the aisles, suddenly, i heard choking coming from aisle 5, i ran over there and saw a horrible sight; Mr Hodgson was choking out blood, he was dying, i saw his fingers chopped off, i saw his eyes gouged out and two stab wounds in his lungs. I fell back, i couldnt breath  
"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!"  
I rapidly crawled back from the horrific sight i had witnessed. I had no time to think before i was knocked unconscious by an unknown force. 

 

I faded in and out of consciousness, i could feel snow so i must've been being dragged outside. There was faint whispers as well, multiple at that. Who was taking me and why. I fully regained consciousness with a heavy head, i could hear the sound of rope swinging, only to realize that i was being hung upside down, i could see multiple hooded figures discussing something with each other  
"What the fuck are we supposed to do with him?! We are already going to get arrested for two counts of murder!" I heard one of the smaller ones say, they sounded female  
"Shut the fuck up julie! I'll get us out of this bullshit. But for that i need you to shut the fuck up!"  
"Yo, Frank dont talk to Julie like that bro!"  
After that i witnessed the one they called frank stab the other one. I witnessed one of their owns bodies fall to the ground as the rest screamed.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Detective Raymond was captured by the legion, he must find a way to escape and return to his home, or die trying.

I had bear witnessed to one of the most horrific sights in my entire career, I watched helplessly as the tallest hooded figure plunged his knife deep into his friend who was defending someone. i watched as the body blood poured out of the neck wounds, accompanied by the almost instantaneous sound of the fallen body. I couldn't help but let out a scream of pure terror and make an attempt on my bindings. This, however, drew the attention of the tallest and most brutal one, I looked up to see a white mask with a blood painted smile and eyes, the man aggressively walked towards me and in a moments notice he was standing right in front of me; inspecting me head to toe. "Well...You're awake." The man said, pointing towards my face with his silver switchblade. The switchblade barely scraped my face as he kept bringing it closer and closer until it started to cut into my flesh, my cheek shrieked in pain as he kept bringing the knife down my face, blood trailing behind it. I started to yell in pain as he kept carving up my face, I thought I was going to die if the shortest, female sounding figure didn't grab the man by the collar and push him away

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled at the man, I noticed that she had a different sort of mask on, but i didn't pay much attention to the color of her mask due to their yelling and the blood pouring down- or up my face. I raised- or lowered- or raised- whatever- my hand to touch the wound, blood coming back on my fingertips. I looked towards the two who were fighting, it was at this point that the couple started to fight. i turned my head to the other one that was farther away; Jesus Christ my head is dizzy; she had long pink hair and her mask looked like it was made out of skin, however despite the mask and the creepiness she seemed scared of her fellow friends now. had all this been the plan of the tallest? nevertheless I had to get out of here, i think i may have my knife still. I reached for my boot to grab my knife, after somehow successfully grabbing it i cut my foot ropes and felt the cold hard ground of my body hitting the ground. I quickly scrambled to my feet and went to reach for my gun. God fucking damn it i forgot it at home. I faced my captors, making an attempt to be as brave as possible but I could sense that my legs were shaking. The hooded figures turn their attention towards me, their blood-painted smiles striking fear deep into my heart, everything told me that I should run but my body felt frozen in time. The tallest one stared deep into my soul before yelling to me

"WELL?! RUN!" I immediately snapped out of a fear ridden trance and started to sprint; I had recognized where I was in Ormund; I was on the farthest side of the small town that we had. I saw the porta potty from the construction going on in this area. After a few moments I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, someone was chasing me, more likely the man who told me to run in the first place; I noticed the porta potty again; I tried to move my legs faster but to no avail, soon the footsteps would be right behind me, and I would be tackled right next to the porta potty. Something is wrong. It wasn't too late though, the hooded figure, who i had guessed which one correctly, brought a knife up to the air, with no other plan, I stopped the knife with my hand, which it sliced right through. Blood sprayed onto my face in a quick burst, the adrenaline in my veins made me punch the motherfucker in the face. At that point I lost total control of my body, the man fell back, I quickly got on top of him, ripping off his mask. He was just a kid. I hesitated for a moment which unfortunately gave time for the kid to shove his knife is my side. I screamed in anguish and punched the kid again, reaching for the knife; which I found out was lodged in my lung; and pulling it out. Now coughing out blood I brought the knife up and stabbed this fucking teenager in his god damn neck, after that, I fell over beside him, my lungs filled with blood, I was drowning, I was scared, I want someone to help me. My vision went dark, hell awaited me.

However, that was not the end of my story. I opened my eyes, there was no longer any snow, in fact, it was not even night time. I put my hand to my lung, but there was no wound in there, I guess I could have told that from the fact that I was not dead. I found the energy to sit up, scanning my surroundings. Corn filled most of the area I was in as well as wooden walls that surrounded was must be a generator. Suddenly, footsteps approach me and I quickly turn to whoever was in front of me, A short teenage woman with medium cut blonde hair crouched down to me, putting a finger to her lips a signal for me to be quite, he got me on my feet and led me to a nearby locker, bringing me inside to hide. the two of us looked outside the locker to see a large, mutated man quickly pass by, holding a chainsaw. After the big motherfucker passed the girl stepped outside the locker, and I joined her.

"Who the fuck was that?!" I whispered to her, crouched down. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. "I don't recognize you.." she whispered back "Who are you?" "My name is John, who are you, where am I, and Who the fucking fucker fuck was that mutated asshole?!" I was close to yelling but I held myself back and kept it at a whisper. "I am Laurie Strode, I have no clue where we are or who that bastard is but I do know this: This place is not like wherever you came from, the rules of reality do not work the same in this place" I had no clue what she was on about, there was no fucking way that i'm just in some what? different dimension? For now, however, im going to give her the benefit of the doubt "That seems hard to believe but please explain" as I said that horns blared from somewhere in this place, and the person who calls herself laurie took my hand and started to run towards where the horns came from. Soon enough, we arrived at a large gate where another teenager with hoodie, short and shaggy hair, was pulling a lever that had two out of three red lights illuminated. As the third light illuminated I heard the revving of a chainsaw and the sound of it coming closer and closer, the gates opened, and the three of us sprinted through into the distance.

We ran for what felt like hours, there was no end in sight, I wanted to talk to my fellow survivors but my vocal cords seemed like they just stopped working. But as I saw the distant light of a campfire a wave of relief fell over me. As the light from the sun fell and the campfire came closer, I finally felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had the idea to make this chapter from Susie's perspective. But I figured that would take away from John's story.


End file.
